Goodbye
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: When you leave, you should always say goodbye. AxelRoxas.


**Goodbye.**

AkuRoku.

_Disc: _© Square &Disney.

* * *

Blood red, spiky hair was obscuring bright green orbs. Was there a reaction? He couldn't tell. His hands were itching to reach out and brush the offending spikes away, but he restrained himself, instead wrapping his shaking fingers around his key blade.

If he was going to try and stop him, then fine. But Roxas would fight back. Axel only wanted him to stay as to not go against the organization, nothing more. The thought bothered Roxas more than he wanted it to, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Axel was his best friend. He'd gotten quite a bit attached.

That was understandable.

What wasn't comprehensible was being in love without a heart. But then, he'd been told that love didn't come from the organ, that it came from somewhere within. He guessed it must have, otherwise how could he love Axel the way he had found that he did?

The notion was absolutely ridiculous, but that's how he _felt_. Feeling was sort of new. When he'd first realized he was doing it (whatever _it_ was), he hadn't known what to make of it. Sure he'd felt pain, anger, annoyance, contentment, a sort of calm…but this was strange. Different.

Like whenever Axel came around, he'd get this sensation like there was some blind rabid dog in his stomach, slamming into his inner walls, trying to claw its way out. The only weird thing about it was that it was a **nice** feeling.

He was _in love_ with Axel.

**Of all people.**

And now he had to leave. But Axel, the only person he really cared about, was standing in his way.

"Don't go," The red-haired man finally responded, his expression still obscured, "…Just…don't."

"I can't stay," Roxas said, face a mask of stone, "You know why."

"They'll kill you," Axel tried again, this time bringing those precious green eyes into view, "They'll kill you and there won't be a _single mother-fucking_ _thing_ I can do about it."

"Ax, look--"

"No. You _know_ I hate doing the goddamn missions. You _know _I hate being the bad guy. You _know _I would leave if I could, but I can't because anyone who does _will __die."_

_I don't know what to say._

"…I think…" Axel continued, dropping his head down for a moment, causing the scarlet spikes to bounce about, around his face. He looked back up at his blonde companion and threw his arm back, one hand cupping the back of his head, "…I think I _care_ about you, Rox."

Well, _that_ was un-expected.

For the life of him, Roxas didn't believe any of it. He had to restrain from pinching himself to be sure he was awake and aware. Through all the things he had dreamed and all the situations he had imagined himself in, Axel returning his strange feelings wasn't one of them. He watched as Axel dropped his arm, a deathly calm atmosphere forming around them.

He released his death-grip on the key blade at his waist and locked eyes with the pyro, "Y-you mean it?"

And he never stuttered.

A slight, stiff nod was his answer, and he took that and ran with it. Three steps, two steps, one... He leaned forward, standing on his tippy-toes and pressed his cold, chapped lips to Axel's warm ones in what was intended to be a brief, physical goodbye.

Except the kiss was anything but brief. Axel had taken control and slipped his tongue into Roxas' mouth, carrying it on longer than he had imagined possible. Not that he had imagined it at all…uh. His hands had taken on minds of their own and were tugging on crimson spikes, enjoying the feel of it for the first and unfortunately, last time.

He knew he couldn't ask the taller man to come with him. Axel's reasons for not leaving the Organization were clear, and he couldn't force himself to ask the red-head to make that decision. Choosing between your life and your love was a position no one wanted to be in. Roxas just cared about Axel too much to put him into said dreaded position.

The blonde placed his two, smaller hands on the older Nobody's toned chest and pushed slightly, breaking the kiss. He dropped back off his toes and looked up at his friend, and turned to leave with a light smile on his now bruised lips. To his surprise, Axel's hand shot out, grasping the blonde's wrist, spinning him around and reeling him backwards. The head of blood-red spikes dipped and proceeded to kiss him again and then after a long moment, he pulled away and caught Roxas' gaze.

"I'll miss ya, kid."

_I'll miss you, too._

* * *

There's my first attempt at an AxelRoxas! :D How'd I do?


End file.
